


loverboy

by vancityreynolds



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancityreynolds/pseuds/vancityreynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There may be a lot of really shitty boyfriends out in the world but none quite like Josh Franceschi.<br/>Josh likes, or rather loves, sex, getting wasted and occasionally getting high - his girlfriend unaware of his actions.<br/>So come Valentine’s Day and his girlfriend is prepping a lovely meal for the both of them, unaware that Josh is both drunk and high and currently cheating on her in his car, parked outside their house.<br/>All Josh can do is hope and pray his girlfriend never finds out about his rowdy lifestyle. A lifestyle he swore to her he’d never go down, yet he’d been doing it for the previous two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Two weeks before Halloween is usually when people start planning parties and get-togethers. However, for Josh Franceschi, life was a little different.

First of all he's just almost been caught with drugs - but it's not the first time. Second of all, he's not celebrating Halloween this year because, according to him, getting stoned is more important.

Josh wasn't your typical 24 year-old. He likes sex, getting stoned, getting drunk and hooking up with girls - a lot. Okay maybe a little like your typical 24 year-old, except for the stoned and drunk part of it.

Only problem is - Josh is in a relationship. Yet some days he forgets he's even in one because he's A) too busy getting drunk, B) too busy getting high, C) hooking up with some random girl he'd never see again or D) recording songs with his band.

This was a lifestyle that Josh adopted when he was 22 years-old. Right about the same time he asked his girlfriend out on a date and swore never to lie or cheat - those two rules went out the window the second day they were together.

Josh had planned a birthday outing for his best friend, Matt (who also happened to be the bassist for his band). The party was going well until a very drunk Josh hit on a very drunk girl, who just so happened to be in a relationship. They snuck off to the toilets together and ended up being in there for over half an hour. The girl's boyfriend had noticed she was gone and just at that moment, her and Josh walked out of the toilet door together. An argument which then led to Josh knocking the guy out. His plan backfired as he ended up in jail that night. It's safe to say his girlfriend wasn't too happy.

They're still together though - two years down the line. You may think that because of Josh's lifestyle, he should be hating his girlfriend but he doesn't. He just doesn't know how to tell her he's been getting drunk, high and hooking up with girls without him A) getting dumped, B) getting sent to jail or C) both of the above.

He does find himself a bit cocky but, according to Matt Barnes, he's been like that since he was 16 years-old. He likes to think he's someone who can seduce any girl that is put infront of him - which isn't true, unless they've both had a lot to drink.

I guess you could say he was an asshole, for cheating and the assault, but then again, you could also blame his girlfriend for taking him back, time and time again.

Chris Miller, the only sober one in Josh's friend group and also guitarist for his band, was always the one to drive him home and explain to Josh's girlfriend if any problems went wrong. Especially when Josh got so high with his band, when he arrived home, he forgot his own name. Chris was usually going to help Josh but it wasn't his priority then - Josh got himself into that mess and he can get himself out.

He eventually did and his girlfriend forgave him. God-knows how many times she's done that. He keeps telling her that if it were him, he'd have left by now. But she keeps arguing back that she loves him and they need to stay together because they're a great couple and that he hasn't lied to her once. Josh just smiles and agrees with her, feeling really bad but also really relieved.

Josh's jail time was a foreshadow of the consequences of his future actions. His drug abuse will gradually get worse and his alcohol and sex addictions become increasingly bad - to the point where his friends and bandmates stop the drugs and drinking because they fear they'll end up like Josh.

Josh doesn't realize how bad it gets because he's getting so used to using stronger drugs. Josh also doesn't realize how addicted he's getting to sex and not just sex in general but mainly sex with girls other than his girlfriend. When they have sex, he doesn't feel that spark he felt the first time they had sex together. With other girls it's great. Better than his girlfriend, which is why he does it, or so he says.

Sooner or later, he's either A) going to end up in jail, B) going to end up in hospital or C) end up living on the streets. Whatever his outcome, his life is going to gradually get worse.

Being in jail wouldn't be a surprise seeing as how he's already been in already. He's been hospitalized for overdosing on heroin omce and he's never used it since - he's used every other drug under the sun though. Living on the streets would be a wake up call for Josh. For him, if one day he got so drunk, he slept outside one night and his girlfriend kicked him out, he might just realize what an asshole he really is and head on the right path in life.

It's not like he can just choose his outcome because he'd probably choose jail over the other two. He won't get a choice in life - he'll get what he's given.


	2. another night and another girl

It's not that Josh was a really shitty boyfriend, it's just that he almost forgot to buy her a Valentine's gift this year.

He did buy her a birthday gift and anyway, he doesn't believe in Valentine's Day ( _it's just a stupid holiday that some weird Greek guy made up god-knows-how long ago and now people celebrate it like Christmas_ ). His girlfriend does believe in it however, almost religiously, so he decided to make her happy.

His girlfriend, Abigail, is busy at home prepping a meal for Valentine's Day because last year was really bad (he went out to his mate's house at 10am and got so high that when he came home, or at least tried to before being driven by his only sober friend, he forgot his own name).

He's still thankful - sort of - that she's still with him, partly because if it was her that was being really shitty to him, he'd have left by now. But she doesn't know about his hard drug use and alcohol abuse, also not forgetting the one night stands almost every night.

When he's not home, he acts like he's single and free to do whatever he likes without the strain of a girlfriend stopping him from doing these things. But as soon as he steps into the front door of his house, he's a warm, loving boyfriend who would watch any cheesy romantic comedy movie of her choice just because he wants her to be happy. And right now, she's happy with him because he's ' _great and amazing_ ' to her.

Right now, Josh doesn't realize that his girlfriend is prepping a Valentine's dinner because he's too busy fucking some random girl he'd never see again. What makes it worse is that he's doing it right outside his house, in the backseat of her car.

"Josh.." her voice faltered and her fingers gripped tighter onto Josh's hair. He growled quietly against her skin as he planted more soft kisses. His face was lightly dusted with scruff which tickled her skin, causing her to giggle quietly while simultaneously whimper at his touch.

To Josh, there was good sex - when him and the girl are satisfied but not quite enough, and then there was  _good_  sex - when the girl is completely done in and she's whimpering, maybe crying slightly and her voice falters - that's when he knows he's fucked someone right. It's always been good sex with his girlfriend but with other girls it's always  _good_  sex.

This girl is going to be a wreck when she drives home, with hickeys all over her neck and collarbone area. Josh makes a trail of kisses up her body and finishes just below her ear. Her breath hitches in her throat as he bites on the lobe of her ear.

He hovers over her lips and looks into her eyes. "What does it feel like to know your girlfriend is less than 100 metres away and you're about to fuck me good?" "Fuckin' brilliant." He's past the point of caring about Abigail right now - all he cares about is hearing this girl whimper again.

She smirks wickedly at him and he leans in a little to kiss her. Their teeth clattered together hungrily and Josh moved his left hand down towards her panties, keeping his right one beside her head, propping himself up. "Please.." More whimpering showed Josh was doing his job right. He slowly slid her panties off effortlessly and he started to massage her clit, causing a small tear to roll down the girl's face.

He so desperately wanted to just fuck this girl good but he decided to tease her to breaking point -  _good_  sex. He usually just goes in for the kill with his girlfriend but this was just another night and another girl he'd never see again so he had to make the most of it.

Josh moved his head down and lifted her back up. "Lie down but hold your legs up, over my shoulder." He had never ordered a girl to do something before - he usually just did the action himself. She did as she was told and Josh prepped himself.

He leaned in and licked her entrance once and she was already begging, screaming for more. God, this girl was weak. Good thing Josh was dominant.

He opened his eyes and saw his living room curtains being opened and the light being turned on. "Shit.. get down." She lifted her legs over Josh and slid down the seat and fixed her panties. Josh buckled his belt up and looked at his house again. He couldn't see anyone at the window so he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think I better go just incase we get caught.. let's finish this another time.. here's my number.." She pulled her jeans on and grabbed a slip of paper from her pocket and put it into Josh's hand. "Call me when you need to fuck a girl good.."

He smirked and slipped his shoes on. "Do I smell of you?" She smelled his breath and nodded, queasing at the stench of sweat and sex. He grabbed a breath mint and sprayed her deodorant over him, masking the smell. He kissed her on the cheek and opened the car door quietly and attempted to close the door quietly.

He ran up the stairs to his house and when he turned round, the girl was attempting to drive out of her parking spot which she had parallel parked into. He laughed quietly and opened to door to his house.

"Is that you Josh?" "Yeah it's me, but don't come through. I need to prepare something." He grabbed the bag he had from today and took the gifts he had bought her and sat them on the table next to him. He placed the plane tickets to New York City in the box containing the diamond necklace and then took the earrings he bought, out the bag.

Clutching both gifts, he walked into the living room. "So I decided to buy you two things and us one thing." She stood up off the couch and took the presents from Josh's hands. He clasped his hands behind his back and waited nervously for her reaction.

She opened the earrings first and almost cried. "They're beautiful Josh.. I.." She collapsed on Josh's chest and hugged him tightly. He placed his hands on the small of her back and she leaned away from Josh a little, giving her space to open the second present.

"Now I know it's not exactly where you wanted to go but I thought it would be prettier at the time of when we're going." She opened the necklace box as he said this and found another jewelry item, matching the earrings, alongside two plane tickets to New York City at Christmas.

Josh had a smug look on his face as she collapsed and sobbed into his chest. He knew he was the worst boyfriend ever for the drugs, the alcohol, the cheating and the smoking but these gifts proved he may be the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
